It has become common for merchants to utilize an electronic forum that provides users with the ability to view and/or purchase items using an electronic catalog of items. As an example, users may view information related to an item in an electronic catalog by simply submitting a search query for the item via a search engine. The search query may typically include a set of words or phrases that a user enters when looking for information about a specific item. Oftentimes it is not easy for a user to choose query terms that specifically represent information about an item. As a result, users tend to modify their initial queries and submit new ones that more accurately reflect their information needs. In addition, users may also narrow or broaden their queries during a search session in the hope of getting better search results